De Bailes y Confesiones
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Era un baile, solo una canción. Bailar una canción con ella no tendría que cambiar lo que estoy acostumbrado a ocultar, era solo eso, un baile, una canción y una confesión.


**_Disclaimer: Nada es mio todo es de JK y de mi imaginación._**

Navidad, bailes, música, personas, torneos, Granger, Potter, Krum, Diggory, Delacour, canciones tontas y sin sentido, bailes "sincronizados", todo una tontería, todo arruinando mis vacaciones, un momento porque pensé en Granger, ella no es una concursante, aunque honestamente ella hubiera sido mejor que el idiota de su amigo, pero que digo claro eprnsar en ella no tiene nada que ver con lo diferente que se ve, y no es que sea malo que se vea diferente es solo que… ya no sé ni que pienso ni que digo, solo puedo decir que se ve realmente hermosa, pero todos lo notaron, inclusive Krum lo noto antes que los demás, antes que yo…

—Draco vamos a bailar

—Pansy sabes que cuando baile esta me iré de aquí.

—Lo sé, además si te vas me invitaran otras a bailar, vamos será divertido.

—Para ti.

—Si menos quejas y mas baile que bien que lo necesitas.

Así era ella, tan impredecible, era mi mejor amiga y por eso la había invitado desde un inicio, ella también sabia que no bailaría más que una canción, y ella respetaba eso, porque sabía que al irme le lloverían miles de invitaciones, no por nada era la más bonita de mi curso.

Le tome la mano y nos caminamos hasta la pista, caminamos hasta estar cerca de Krum y Granger, pero no fue a propósito, yo no querría estar cerca de una sangre sucia, no importa que tan cambiada este yo nunca estaría interesado en alguien de su clase.

La música sonó y Pansy y yo comenzamos el baile, lento, era fácil bailar para mí pero era insoportable, en verdad odiada hacerlo con tanta gente a mi alrededor, sé que no me veían pero que mas daba al final bailábamos cerca y eso era insoportable. La canción casi llegaba a su fin y una sonrisa apareció en el rosto de ambos, ella seria libre y yo, yo me largaría a dormir, aunque a veces las cosas no son como uno desea y no todo sale como debería.

—Jóvenes antes de dar inicio a música de su "época" —comenzó no se quien — daremos inicio a una última tradición del baile, cada uno tome a una pareja totalmente diferente a la suya y bailen esta última canción, es algo obligado así que todos los que estén en la pista tendrán que bailar.

Genial, lo que me faltara, que me obliguen a bailar con alguien más, claro que mi acompañante salió corriendo a buscar a alguien y yo, yo estaba parado casi al centro de la pista, al parecer ninguna me veía, y todos estaban eligiendo rápidamente, tenía que hacer algo pronto, no quería ser el patético que se quedara sin pareja, sin fijarme realmente quien era tome la primera mano que vi, al inicio pareció sorprendida, pero al parecer estábamos en la misma situación y sin mirar quien era su "raptor" me tomo de vuelta, todo a tiempo antes de que iniciara la música.

—¿Malfoy? —genial había agarrado a Granger y ahora tendría que bailar 4 minutos con ella.

—¡Granger!

—Merlín, de todos los hombres en este baile tenias que ser tu con el que bailara, si no te molesta cambiare de pareja.—no la solté.

—Sabes a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de estar contigo pero para tu información somos los únicos que quedan, la música ya inicio y por si no lo has notado también estamos en medio de la pista sin bailar.

—Qué remedio, un baile no cambiara nada, tan pronto como termine el baile nos alejaremos.

—Por supuesto a demás tendré que quitarme toda la suciedad que me estás dando.

—Que maduro.

Y dicho esto comenzamos a bailar, era lento y demasiado cursi la canción, teníamos que estar prácticamente pegados, definitivamente necesitaría más de un baño para quitarme su olor, un olor muy dulce y que parecía quedar bien con el de mi perfume

—Malfoy.

—Granger entre menos hablemos más rápido terminara la tortura.

—Malfoy, créeme lo último que quisiera, además de estar prácticamente pegada a ti, es hablar pero tengo una pregunta algo que me ha dejado inquieta y ahora que estamos en una especia de paz de 4 minutos necesito preguntar.

—Bien habla.

—¿Por qué les mencionaste a Harry y Ron que era mejor correr solo para que no me vieran?

Eso no me lo esperaba, eso era algo que no tenía planeado confesar y no es que fuera una confesión importante en realidad ni yo mismo sabia porque lo había hecho.

—No lo sé Granger. —murmure como respuesta.

—Vamos Malfoy te juro que no le diré a nadie, es solo que necesito saber porque me salvaste de ellos, te juro que no encuentro una razón lo suficientemente buena para descubrir el porqué de tus actos.

—Granger ya te lo dije no sé, no sé porque se me ocurrió decirles que corrieran para que no te vieran, no sé y no es algo que me importe demasiado.

—Pero a mí sí. — en este punto ya no bailábamos tan pegados, bailábamos pero mirándonos a los ojos, si la miraba era para que me creyera que decía la verdad, y no es que me importara si me creyera o no es solo que esto era realmente una tontería.

—Granger es la verdad no sé porque lo hice.

—Está bien, no insistiré más, pero, ¿Te dio miedo?

—¿Perdón?

—Que si te dio miedo estar en medio de algo desconocido para nosotros.

—No, Granger en verdad entre menos hablemos esto va a ser más rápido.

—Yo tenía miedo. —dijo ignorándome por completo. —Y me dio más miedo cuando dijiste que era mejor que corriera, bueno no me lo dijiste a mí directamente pero me dio más miedo, en verdad pensé que me matarían si me encontraban.

—Granger en verdad ya supera eso.

—Trato, pero en las noches aun tengo miedo, sigo teniendo pesadillas en las que me encuentran y me matan.—ya no me miraba, y su voz sonaba entrecortada, no quería que la viera llorar, pero seguía sin entender porque me confesaba esto. —Aunque sabes, aun sigo sin entender algo, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Fue casualidad.

—En esta vida la casualidad no existe y menos el destino, nos encontraste y nos advertiste de cosas que aun desconocíamos, de cosas que tu sabias, Draco, necesito saber la verdad, en verdad lo necesito.

Mi nombre, mi nombre, en sus labios sonó tan bien, sonó como si mi solo nombre fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, sonó tan bien. Y ahora quería la verdad, quería una verdad que tenía tiempo haber descubierto, algo aun no terminaba de asimilar, algo que era una tontería absoluta, pero que por desgracia se había vuelto mi triste verdad.

—Draco, la canción está a punto de terminar y en verdad quiero saber porque lo hiciste.

—Granger, es algo para lo que tú no estás lista, ni siquiera yo estoy listo para aceptarlo, es algo de lo que quizás me pueda arrepentir tan pronto lo diga en voz alta, es algo que negare si me lo vuelves a preguntar. Aunque antes de que termine este baile te confesare algo, y quiero que escuches muy bien porque nunca más lo volverás a escuchar, mientras yo viva nadie de ellos, va a tocarte, nadie se atreverá a matarte, porque antes me tendrán que matar a mí.

Quizás no lo podía decir en voz alta, pero yo era probablemente el primero en darse cuenta de lo hermosa que es ella, quizás yo sería el único que nunca podría estar con ella, pero que mas daba era cierto, yo la protegería y no permitiría que la mataran, no sin antes haber pasado sobre mi cadáver.

—Por cierto, te ves hermosa esta noche. —y tras decir esto me aleje, la canción había terminado y después de todo un baile no cambiaria lo que mis padres creían, yo solo la cuidaría entre las sobras y así seguiría hasta que ella encontrara a alguien que la cuidara mejor que yo.

**_Y bien? Es mi pequeño regalo de navidad después de haber visto una foto en la que supuestamente Draco estaba cerca de Hermione en ese baile, no se me quedo algo raro pero me gusto, y si todo volverá a ser como antes, porque como ambos mencionan solo es un baile y eso no cambia nada, al final cada uno terminará con quien dijo JK, en fin se aceptan comentarios._**


End file.
